


A New Year

by chessainthowyourboyfriendthinks (tiredtheatremajor)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredtheatremajor/pseuds/chessainthowyourboyfriendthinks
Summary: Marvin rings in the new year with his two favorite people.





	A New Year

**Author's Note:**

> One of my resolutions this year is to write more so here's my first ever fanfic! I'm awful at titles and summaries but hopefully they'll get better as I go.

This wasn’t where Marvin had expected to be on New Year’s Eve. He wasn’t complaining, far from it, his year had just taken a dramatic twist, that was all. But curled up on the couch with two of his favorite people in the world was a big step up from ringing in the new year alone with a bottle of wine.

Whizzer had fallen asleep an hour ago, Jason not far behind once there was quiet in the apartment. There was a spot of drool on Marvin’s shoulder where Whizzer was slumped against him and he would have complained if his boyfriend weren’t so pretty. Marvin supposed he could let it go for the moment, choosing instead to whine once Whizzer was awake in exchange for a kiss or two.

He hated to admit it, never would if anyone asked, but Whizzer had made him soft. Marvin was wrapped around his boyfriend’s finger. Even if he still pretended to hate all the sappy, romantic things Whizzer dragged him to, deep down they both knew he adored it and would do anything to see Whizzer happy.

Marvin’s attention turned to the countdown on television. Ten seconds left. He thought briefly of waking Whizzer and Jason but decided against it, instead just pressing a kiss to each of their temples as the crowd on television cheered. Marvin watched the couples on television embrace, holding Whizzer a bit tighter.

“Happy New Year,” he whispered, nose pressed to his boyfriend’s hair, rubbing Whizzer’s back as he shifted a bit in his sleep but didn’t wake.

Had you asked Marvin a year ago where he’d be on New Year’s Eve, this wouldn’t have been what he’d expected. And yet, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been literal years since I've written anything other than essays and emails so let me know what you guys think! Comments and critiques are much appreciated so I can get better at this!


End file.
